The Last Stand
by Landarma
Summary: OC Centric, One Shot - He had been used to be alone, or he thought so. But once he left alone, insanity slowly taking over him. To keep his sanity, he continued fighting.......Till the end. (Warning: contains hints of....)


The Last Stand

Warning: Possible grammatical error and etc.

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**

Summary: He had been used to be alone, or he thought so. But once he left alone, insanity slowly taking over him. To keep his sanity, he continued fighting.......Till the end.

------------------------------------

He sat in darkness. A shadowy form stood before him, looking down him.  
'Why don't you give up? Why don't you surrender to me?' The form hissed.  
'I'll never surrender myself!' He shouted.  
'For what? For her?' The form whispered, mockingly. It reached its 'hand' to touch his face, but he snapped the hand off.  
'Don't you dare to touch me!' He stood up. A massive sword materialized in his hand.  
'Oh, I made you angry? It's too bad. But you know that? She never loved you.' Shadowy form said, sneering.  
'I don't care if she loved me, or not!'  
'Tsk, tsk..... She never loved you. She, just using you as her tool for her own revenge.'  
'I said I don't care!' He gripped his sword tightly, ready to strike. The form stood still.  
'You really don't care? She loved only her deceased superior, don't you know?' It smirked. He clenched his teeth.  
'I was whom she cared for. Though I was not the only one, I....I've never doubted her, even now!' He brandished his sword toward the form, but no avail. His sword only slashed empty void.  
'Foolish one. Don't you know? You cannot kill me. As long as you are alive, so as I.' The shadowy form stepped closer to him, chuckling. He tried to strike the form again, but it grabbed his hand firmly, put its 'face' against his close, as if it wanted to kiss him.  
'Though so many years passed, you're still nothing but a failure, a puppet.' It whispered, a hand touched his chest, beneath sleeveless shirt.  
'I'm.... not......' He resist, turning his face to his side. "......yours!'  
'Just give up, and surrender to me.' The form twisted his wrist, made him dropping his sword. That massive sword disappeared, and the form knocked him down, pinned him against 'ground'.  
'What are you trying to do?' He felt a hand tucked inside of his pants.  
'To make you, and your body mine.' The shadowy form said. Its hands touched him everywhere. Soon he realized what it's doing.  
'No........... STOP IT!' He cried.

He bolted upright. _Nightmare again_, he thought. He opened his eyes, but everything was still dark. He wiped the sweat off the brow, and stood up. How long did he sleep? He had no idea. Feeling the chill of midnight, he put on his coat, adjusted himself, then walked toward the door, stretching his hands out. A beam of moonlight lit the room he resided, but he could see only darkness.  
He was blind.

He paused, then touched his blindfold. He was walking down the empty street. Actually, he was only one left in his world.

Almost hundred years had passed since she died. He could've been dead too, but... he was still alive, not aged at all. Every person who remembered him, or whom he knew, all passed away long time ago. He wandered here and there, living as a mercenary, until strange dark creatures appeared, and comsumed people's heart. Not long after, most of people died from creatures' attack, or became those. Except him.

He sighed, and stood still. Moonlight shone on his shoulder-length silvery hair, and strangely pale, yet handsome face. Suddenly, he turned his face to his side. Something's there. Still standing there, he summoned his sword. Soon, small, shadowy creatures popped out from ground and walls. What were those called? Ah, Heartless. He waited for their attack. One of Heartless leaped into the air, pounced at him. His sword didn't miss the moment, it cut that creature in two. More coming, more slashing. Several minutes after, the blind swordsman shook the dust off his coat, dismissed his sword. He continued walking, not knowing where he headed for.

The memories. Only those were left for him. He automatically moved his legs and feet, recalling his memories. The memories.... The first thing he could remember was a woman's worried face. Before that, he could remember, only pain. Anyway, she was the only one who cared for him so much. He couldn't see if he loved her, or vice versa. As he knew, she always mourned for a man, who was her superior. _Maybe she loved that man_, he thought. And that made her slipping into madness, although she tried to keep her head above water. He wanted to help her, but she... kept saying, 'Don't worry about me.' He knew she promised to help him. And what did he do? He promised to protect her, but failed. She was killed in a battle. In that battle, she tried to revenge her enemy, only injured heavily. She.... yes, she blowed herself up with granade when enemy soldiers took her, in front of his very eyes. Her blank, yet sorrowful face she showed at that moment still haunted him.  
'What is the use of getting immense power, if you can't save your important one with that?' He got the power, but the cost was.... high. He lost his dearest one, his light, and chance to die. It promised him immortality, but instead it bound him to this world. But that wasn't the main reason he continued to fight. Despite his sorrow and guilty, he wanted to live, and that was what she wanted.   
He just couldn't give up.

He stopped walking. Heartless appeared again, and he prepared for his battle, again. His long, massive sword kept slashing through those creatures. During battle, the blind swordsman thought about a boy. A Keybearer. What was his name? Sora.   
"You have the same hair color as my friend's." That boy once said to him like that. Well, it had been a long time hearing human voice. He enjoyed that moment, but he knew the boy and his companions would leave at any time. The boy, Sora was somewhat talkative. He told the blind his story, while the blind kept silence.  
He snapped out of his thoughts, as a Heartless rushed at him. He unleashed his magic to the creature, made it burning to ashes.

More Heartless came, this time he knew he's surrounded. They were too many. He was now facing countless Heartess.   
'Just give up.' A voice whispered on his ears. A familiar voice, from his nightmare.  
'I won't.' He tightened his grip.  
'Why do you keep struggling? It's pointless.' The voice hissed, just like in the nightmare.  
'Pointless? Ha!' He smirked, casting magic to Heartless.  
'Waiting for that hero-wannabe boy? Then give up. He will never come.'  
'I don't care if Sora will come. I'll keep fighting because this is the only way I survive.' The blind swordsman slashed another Heartless. The horde of Heartless moved back.  
'I could've followed that boy to escape from here, abandon this world, but I couldn't. You know why? Not because this power bind me to this world, but because of a promise.' He brandished his sword fiercely.  
'Promise? You call that promise?' it whispered, sneering. He shook his head.  
'Stop! I can't take it anymore! I won't be yours, never!'   
'No, sooner or later, you will. So........' He felt some unseen hand brought him down. He dropped his sword, as he did in the nightmare. The horde, slowly stepped closer.  
'Surrender yourself to me, to darkness......' The voice whispered, while unseen hands moving beneath his clothes.  
"You cannot force me to surrender! No one can!" He shouted, sprang to his feet. The unseen hands were no longer felt.   
"As long as I'm alive, I'll fight!" He picked up his sword.  
'Fool. Still stubborn. You think you can win this endless battle?' Nightmarish voice hissed again. He ignored the voice, and made his final decision. "Well, watch it over!" He undid his blindfold, revealed his dull, faded aquamarine eyes, as starting to chant something. Concentrating his remaining force, he raised sword above his head. He knew he was bleeding, and the voice screaming inside of his head, but wounded body and nightmare couldn't stop him.  
"I'm sorry, I wish.... you to understand me." He murmured softly. His eyes, and sword, now glowed in briliant green. He could feel the power, and it could be unleashed at any moment.  
'I understand you.' Another voice, which was a woman's, was heard. He smiled.  
"Can you forgive me doing this?" Feeling Heartless coming closer, the blind swordsman murmured again.  
'Don't worry about me. You can be forgiven.' Her comforting voice replied.  
'Thank you. And Sora, I'll leave the rest up to you.' With final chant, he drove the sword into the ground. Mass of energy exploded with Intense light, overtook everything, including rushing Heartless, and himself.

"The world........!" Donald shouted. Inside of gummy ship, Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched a world vanishing in the light.  
"Maybe we are too late?" Sora murmured, anxiously.  
"I wish not." Goofy said, but he knew it was too late.

------------------------------------------------

Evil Authoress L's Note: Originally I didn't plan to write a KH fanfic. But I wanted to write this in any form, I made it a fanfic. This nameless OC, is actually made for someone else's fiction(it's original). However, since he's my character, I can do it whatever I want.(evil grin)


End file.
